Te odeio,amor!
by Sophie-sama
Summary: jared,Ian e Kyle eram primos e encrenqueiros,ricos,alcoolatras,mas tudo muda quando seus pais decidem que eles vão morar na fazenda do pai de ian e kyle,lá eles vão reencontrar as irmãs stryder,agora eles vão aprender que com as Stryder,ninguém brinca.


amoo the host!

v6 não?

rssss

essa fic vai ser diferente das outras, acredite, então se quer dar risadas, chorar de romance ou então sentir vontade de dar um murro em alguém, está no lugar certo,

as meninas aparecem no próx. capt.

mil bjs!

* * *

"jared! Ian! Kyle! Venham cá,peixesss!" falou Drake com uma voz arrastada, a noite mau começou e o coitado já 'tava zoando.

Eu e os garotos fomos até ele que me estendeu uma gelada, eu entornei de uma vez e comecei a rir, meus primos fizeram o mesmo.

Meu nome é Jared Howe,sim, o filho do dono da Howe hotels, os melhores hotéis do país são do meu querido papito e, é claro, do meu querido titio O´shea, sim, o pai dos meus primos Ian e Kyle O´shea.

Entre o meu pai e o pai deles só tem uma pequena diferença. O meu pai é um cara da cidade, sabe?já o titio O´shea é um cara do campo, nunca largou o campo...ficou rico....e continua no campo.

A diferença de sobrenomes é apenas um detalhe, meu pai tem o O´shea e meu tio o Howe, mas cada um preferiu um diferente.

Nada contra, gosto mais de Howe.

" e aí? Pra onde a gente vai hoje?" perguntou Kyle entornando a segunda gelada.

Drake pensou um pouco e deu um risinho malicioso.

" eu soube que o Sullivan, o nerd que o jared cola em física II, está fazendo uma ' noite de garotos nerds' na casa dele e os pais dele viajaram." Ele disse.

Eu e os meninos nos olhamos e já sabíamos o que aprontar.

" Ian, por que você não faz o telefone sem fio?" eu perguntei. Ian deu um sorrisinho malicioso também e falou.

" é pra já." Pegou o celular videofone preto e mandou uma mensagem.

Alguém conhece aqui a brincadeira telefone sem fio?

Pois é, nós fazemos algo parecido, mandamos a mensagem para as meninas mais fofoqueiras da escola e elas vão brincar de telefone sem fio.

Aí nós vamos transformar a noite dos nerds com cuecas sobre as calças assistindo _o senhor dos anéis _na maior festa do ano.

E, é claro, trancar os nerds no armário.

Não demorou muito para que nós chegássemos na casa do nerd e já tivesse um monte de gente bagunçando.

" eu amo a minha vida!" gritou o kyle pulando do meu jipe.

"não mais do que eu, querido primo." Eu falei antes de sair também, Ian me seguiu e começamos a andar cumprimentando todo mundo.

" os nerds já estão no armário?" perguntei pra Drake, ele só assentiu e falou.

" não confia no seu amigo gostoso aqui,não?" eu ri e falei.

"cala a boca."

" qual vai ser hoje?" Ian me perguntou, eu observei as garotas, a maioria delas usava minissaia ou um minishort, ri quando avistei minha presa.

"o que você acha da ayumi?" perguntei. Ian a olhou de cima para baixo, a japa gostosa com uma minissaia e um top dourado que me olhava com uma cara que eu gostei.

" peituda, bunduda, é, acho que é uma ótima escolha." falou Ian com o olhar malicioso.

" filho da puta, tu só tem a cara de santo!" eu falei.

ele levantou as mãos como se fosse se defender e disse.

" hey, eu só falei o óbvio, cara, mas tu sabe que no fundo eu não sou como você e o kyle, sou o mais santo de vocês." eu revirei os olhos.

era verdade.

" claro, afinal você acredita em _amor_! essa porra não existe, cara, tu quer se amarrar numa garota, pode ir, mas me deixe aqui, no paraíso!" eu falei rindo.

" sou o cara de uma mulher de cada vez." ele falou calmamente.

" e qual é ela?" eu perguntei. afinal, eu não iria no começo da festa pegar a menina, tinha que ver se ia chegar outras. o começo da festa é a hora de encontrar a sua presa.

" ah, ninguém, cara, ainda to sem mulher firme, só ficando mesmo." ele falou com uma voz de que queria uma patroa pra encher o saco dele quando fosse sair comigo e o kyle.

" essa festa tá demais!" gritou o kyle,sujo de batom até nos dedos dos pés, já agarrado com duas garotas e uma garrafa de vodca na mão.

eu e Ian começamos a rir, cara, por que eu nunca tenho uma camera quando preciso dela?

não demorou muito para que Ian e eu começassemos a beber também e logo ele lembrou de como era quando éramos pequenos.

"lembra lá da fazenda do pai?" ele perguntou. eu enruguei a testa tentando me lembrar até que veio.

começei a rir bebado.

" cara, tinham aquelas duas piralhas feiosas que viviam no nosso pé, qual era o nome delas mesmo?" eu perguntei.

"a malu...melu...mela...ah!melanie e peregrina Stryder." ele falou se lembrando rindo. " elas eram suuuuper chatas, lembra que elas não conseguiam nem subir num cavalo?"

nós começamos a rir.

" hey, eu gosto dessa música!" eu gritei ao ouvir uma música( que eu nem sabia que gostava) tocar, Ian começou a rir e eu senti algumas mãos nas minhas costas.

me virei e vi a ayumi.

"hey,jared,festa legal." ela falou com um sorriso safado.

" vai ficar melhor ainda,amor." eu falei puxando ela pra beijar.

até que a fulaninha beijava bem?a gente ficou se agarrando por um tempo até que eu senti alguém mexendo no meu ombro, dei um soco sem nem largar a menina.

" jared! jared! JARED LARGA A GAROTA!" a voz do ian me acordou.

eu me separei e arregalei os olhos quando vi.

"puta merda."eu falei.

a policia tava ali e a maior confusão, nem vi quando ayumi se desgrudou de mim para fugir, a fulana foi esperta, ian me puxou para fora e nós entramos no jipe.

o kyle já estava nas últimas no banco de trás e fedia a vômito.

eu pisei fundo completamente bebado, não conseguia nem ver aonde a estrada ia, vi o carro de policia atrás de mim gritar com aqueles alto falantes para eu parar.

soooonha muleque.

o som aumentou e o ian deu um grito meio bebo. " iiiihhh agora tem duas luzinhaaassss, que bonitinhaass!" eu olhei para ele e comecei a rir.

nesse momento eu desviei da estrada.

tudo o que eu vi depois foi o preto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

sabe quando tu tá ruim e acorda pior ainda???? foi o que aconteceu comigo, puta merda o que aconteceu?

olhei ao meu redor e vi grades e meu pai e o kyle...

PERAÍ.

O MEU PAI?

olhei para ele e só aí eu notei que tava na cadeia.

"pode tirar os três vagabundos daí de dentro." ele falou pro policial.

Ian se levantou lentamente e começou a andar escorado na parede, o kyle, que agora eu vi que não só fedia a vômito mas estava cheio desse na roupa, caiu da cadeira da cela e começou a andar ao ver o meu pai, eu fui o último da filinha da alegria.

eu sabia que dessa vez a briga ia ser forte, mas o meu pai foi justo, esperou a gente chegar em casa, deu uma aspirina para cada um de nós e em seguida falou.

"meninos, eu e seu tio crescemos pobres, tivemos de lutar muito para que vocês pudessem ter essa vida mole, eu só quis que vocês tivessem mais oportunidade para estudar e...e ser alguém na vida." ele começou, cara, que dor de cabeça.

"olha, pai eu sei que." eu começei a falar mas fui cortado.

" CALADO JARED HOWE!" eu me calei na hora e fiquei olhando para ele assustado, meu pai respirou fundo e se nos olhou de forma severa. " e como foi que vocês três nos agradeceram?bebendo, cabulando aulas, fazendo festas, PRENDENDO UM GAROTO NO ARMARIO! e ainda mais BATENDO O CARRO?!"

puta merda, então foi o filho da puta que dedurou a gente foi o sullivan????? eu vou matar aquele nerd FDP!

"pai, olha a gente." eu tentei falar de novo.

" EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE DESCULPAS! EU E O QUILL ESTAMOS MUITO, MAS MUITO DESAPONTADOS COM VOCÊS TRÊS!" Ele falou, suspirei. "mas...não vamos lhes castigar." ele falou por fim.

eu olhei para ele, um sorriso me veio ao rosto, um milagre, Deus!

que milagre!

eu não acredito que isso aconteceu! parece um sonho!

"NÃO?" o ian gritou ao meu lado, a dor de cabeça voltou.

não é um sonho.

"porra,ian!" eu falei junto com kyle, ele murmurou um 'desculpa' e voltou a olhar para o meu pai.

"não, não vamos castiga-los. nós achamos que...bem, nós apenas queriamos que vocês se tornassem homens por um caminho mais fácil aqui na cidade. Eu conversei com o quill e ele me deu a solução para vocês." oh oh, la vem coisa. " vocês três vão se mudar para Evanston, a cidade em que o seu tio quill O´shea mora."

NÃO!

NÃO!

"pai, evanston não tem porra nenhuma! nem festa, nem mulheres! lá só tem mato, mato, mato e mato!e sem falar do mato."eu falei.

" é sério, tio, evanston não tem NADA! eu odeio aquele mato!" falou o kyle.

" NÃO ME IMPORTA!" meu pai gritou. " vocês três vão AMANHÃ para Evanston passar os três meses de férias de verão,fui claro?"

eu, ian e kyle suspiramos e respondemos a contra-gosto.

"foi."

meu pai sorriu levemente, seu sádico!

" podem ir dormir, vocês viajam as sete." ele falou.

" O QUE?" o grito foi geral, e a dor de cabeça também. "PORRA!" Gritamos todos juntos.

meu pai suspirou, nós nos levantamos para ir para os quartos com a mesma alegria de um boi para um matadouro até que meu pai gritou.

" e kyle!" meu primo se virou para ele. " não se esqueça de tomar um banho...ou dois." meu pai falou.

se eu não tivesse com tanto sono e tanta dor-de-cabeça...eu ria.

mas só se eu não tivesse.

eu subi até o meu quarto e me joguei na cama.

Evanston amanhã...é.

Eu ODEIO A MINHA VIDA!

0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o

dúvidas:

a idade do jared? ele tem dezoito na fic, amoresss!ele, o ian e o kyle.

o nome dos pais deles? o do jared eh Sam e o pai do ian e do kyle eh quill.

as mães? a do jared mora em paris e a do pai do ian e do kyle mora na fazenda.

gostaram amores?

vai ser muuuito legal essa fic.

beijinhos

sophie-sama


End file.
